The Cullens vs The Upper East Siders
by foldyourhandschild
Summary: The Cullens relocated to Manhattan, New York. But will there be a war emanating from them and our favorite Upper East Siders?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first ever crossover. I don't like Twilight but it helps me make good plots xD**

**Please note that this is Fiction Rated: T (13+ older) **

**Reviews would help me write more! Enjoy the chapter, people :D **

**

* * *

****_the Cullens' departure_**

The Cullens were in the plane flying from Forks, Washington to Manhattan, New York. Everyone wasn't looking forward to going there but Alice was. She loved shopping and New York's the best place to shop for designer stuff. They had the money, so why not spend it?

"Mom?" Renesmee Cullen said.

"Yes, Nessie?" Bella replied. She wasn't accustomed to calling her daughter the name that Jacob Black had picked out for her, but since everybody has been calling her that, she had no other choice but to try and get used to it.

"Will it be better in Manhattan...than in Forks, I mean?" Nessie asked worried. She was 14 years old, and she's half-human, half-vampire. The youngest in the family of the Cullens.

"Of course it will. Alice is happy, so why not trust her instincts?" Bella said, unsure either. She hated new stuff, new places, new events and new people...especially when she'll be one of those newbies.

"Well, that's Alice, mom." Nessie complained. Bella kissed her hair softly. Renesmee was one to complain about things.

The PA announced that the plane will be landing in 15 minutes. Finally, they could get this Manhattan thing over with.

Alice, the small pixie-like vampire, spoke up looking out the window. She was sitting beside her partner, Jasper, who looked always like he was in pain. He has a hard time controlling himself from all the humans surrounding him that they were all surprised that he hadn't caved at least once. Anyways, Alice saw outside, bright city lights and lots of clouds. It seemed like a perfect day for shopping right before school starts. They're all starting school here. The girls would be going to Constance Billard and the boys will be going to St. Judes, you see, those schools are single-sex so it'll be hard for them to get together this is excluding Esme and Carlisle, their so-called foster parents. Carlisle will be starting a fresh job in a hospital at Manhattan and Esme will be opening up a designer line, she knows how to dress just like Alice, so maybe she'll be knockout for the job. The only reason why their doing jobs is because they don't want to look like jobless people with lots of money. With Alice's power of seeing the future, they know all the trends to the stock market game. Fun.

The PA had signalled for everybody to fasten their seatbelts and fix everything up. So they all did, because they don't want this trip to be the last they'll see ever. And the plane landed smoothly into the Flying Fish Airport.

It took like forever before the plane could land into a full stop. Everyone was getting impatient, no maybe Alice was but the other Cullens looked like they wanted the plane to last longer. They weren't ready yet. Alice always thought they were wimps, it was getting on her nerves. I mean, it's just New York, it's not like the Volturi lives there or something, right? Besides they'll be fine with the hunger part. There're lots of forests and meadows to hunt animals.

Before it reached to a full stop, Alice unfastened her seatbelt and was the first one to stand up before the PA even announced that they have landed and all that welcoming crap. She didn't care though, she was excited and giddy. Emmett and Jasper will be handling the luggage so that the rest of them could go on already.

Alice, Bella, Edward, Carlisle and Esme all walked gracefully to the exit of the plane. They took the long stairs going to the ground, and they smelled the fresh air. It smelled mostly of alcohol mixed with exotic flowers. It was overwhelming.

They had a car laid out for them and for their luggage. Emmet and Jasper followed behind with all their bags. With their vampire strength, don't need to feel sorry for them. They put them all in the trunk and slammed it shut. Everybody was able to fit in the car, it was wide and spacey and has good leg room.

Carlisle was the one driving, he put the key in the ignition and revved the engine up. He drove fast and they caught glimpses of late night bars, shopping malls, restaurants, coffee shops and even those one-stop shops like 7 Eleven. It was like heaven here. Everything that you could've asked for in life was here. And yet, the Cullens took it for granted, that is except, Alice, who marvelled and practically drooled at the sight.

The car went round a corner and stopped by Fifth Avenue, that's where their apartment was. In New York, apartments and flats never give the wrong impression because the meaning of apartment in Manhattan vocabulary means a big place right on top of the building. Well, with their luck and money, they did get a big one but it's not exactly on top of the building. They got the whole twenty-ninth floor.

They all went out the car and Emmett and Jasper took care of the luggage again. The doorman greeted them and they all dropped their mouth on their feet as they looked at the huge lobby with a help desk and elevators and a waiting lounge. Everything was white and it looked modern, the good kind of modern, whoever built this building had a good taste in furniture.

Esme approached the help desk and the kind woman looked for their name on file, as she did so, she handed Esme 2 keys. The other one was an extra just in case they lost the first. Esme thanked her and went back to the Cullens who were still looking around. Back in Forks, Washington, their eyes had grown accustomed to the usual trees and moss surrounding them and the constant rainstorms, it was like a death-sight or something. But here in New York, the weather was fine and everything just felt new to them. Even the other Cullens got the sudden same vibe that Alice had.

Edward lead them to elevators and he pressed up, the doors opened and they all got in, including the baggage. It was surprising that the elevator was also huge. When they got here, it wasn't really necessary to take the one hour flight when they could just run and beat the plane by 30 minutes. New York and Washington wasn't really that far from each other. It was almost as if it was connected by a super long bridge.

The doors closed and Edward pressed the number 29. It pinged and they elevated upstairs, it felt like as if they were floating more than riding an elevator. Everyone was grinning, excited now. The doors opened and it revealed a huge room, with a dark blue carpeted room and unique furniture scattered here and there. The kitchen was clean filled with new appliances. There were around 6 rooms. One for each couple and Renesmee got a room for her own. The extra room is a guestroom just in case guests needed it. Esme squealed. She was the one who thought all the furnishing around here. She even ran to this big, red spinning chair and she went round and round and round still happy. Knowing Esme, she had incredible taste in everything.

Rosalie and Emmett went to check out their room, who knows what Esme put in there? Renesmee touched the smooth table of the dining room. Carlisle was hugging Esme, smiling to himself and looking around at the place. Edward and Bella were holding hands and looking around the room without a word. Alice and Jasper also went to check out their room. They wanted everything to be perfect. Pretty much everyone was happy.

And the elevators pinged and that made everybody stand up still. The vamps who were checking their rooms or walking around the place, ran fast and gathered where Carlisle and Esme sat. They were sure that hadn't left anybody behind. Everyone was here. They expected bad people like robbers and stuff like that but they were welcomed by a tall, blonde girl with straight but kind of wavy hair. She had olive-coloured eyes and her posture was perfect. She wore designer clothes that fit her body well. Her fair skin gave her a special glow. Other than that, she could've fit as a vampire.

"Hey. Sorry to disturb. Just wanted to welcome you. I heard that a new family moved in on the floor below us. I'm Serena van der Woodsen. We own the apartment above." Serena said with a warm voice and held out her hand for Carlisle to shake.

"Nice to meet you Serena. So you live alone?" Carlisle asked casually.

Serena laughed. "No. My mom went out for a charity gala and my brother, Erik, is at Brown for college. But I'm sure my mom would greet you once she comes back." Serena said and she looked at everybody now. "How are you guys liking New York so far?"

She took in the people, they were marvellous and beautiful. All of them had pale skin and honey-gold eyes. All the men had a muscular built and the women were so petite. After looking at them, she felt so ugly. The pixie-like one with spiked brown hair and a girly fit was the one who spoke up first, "I'm loving it! How old are you, by the way?" she piped up.

"I'm 16, and you guys?" Serena replied back, pleased to know that someone's already loving Manhattan...who doesn't?!

"All of us are 16 too except for Nessie, she's 14." Bella told her this time with a shy voice. She had straight brown hair and her face was heart-shaped, her skin was pale white. She's never gonna win up to this girl.

"Nice to know. So are you guys going to school here?" Serena asked, curious. Maybe if they did, she could show them around Constance and she'll maybe ask Dan to show the guys around St. Judes.

"Oh yeah, we're attending St. Judes, for the guys anyways." Edward spoke up. Serena eyed him from head-to-toe. He had bronze hair and perfect lips. He had a tinge of muscles. Oh god, it was like seeing a god or finally seeing the light for the first time.

"That's nice. You'll love it there. Guys there are fun." Serena said grinning.

"So are you studying too at Constance Billard?" Renesmee asked, she looked so adorable. And out of the corner of Serena's eye, she saw the guy named Edward, smirk.

"Yeah, of course. I could walk to school with you guys. Constance and St. Judes aren't really far from here, just a few blocks away. Are you guys up to it?" she replied, excited. She wanted to get to know them more, they seemed like interesting people.

"Of course we are." Alice agreed and she grinned widely.

"I'll go down here and pick you guys up around 8:30 am. School starts 9. Is that okay?" Serena said sifting through her schedule planner which is planted right in her brain.

"That's perfect!" she replied and Serena waved goodbye to all of them and went back to the elevator to go back to her place.

Carlisle and Esme squealed. Already, they had made friends, the van der Woodsens, no, more like Serena herself. "That's great. Now you have someone to go with to school. I just sense that everything would be perfect." Esme said. Even Alice was still giddy. Rosalie was the only one who was reluctant. She was reluctant with everything, to be honest. Such a pessimist.

See you guys in school!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Chapter 2 is ready! This fanfic has been keeping me from updating on my other fanfic called xoxo, Gossip Girl: Summer Vacation.**

**But don't worry, I'll try and do Chapter 14 of my other one, as soon as I can.**

**Reviews would keep me writing, enjoy! :D**

**

* * *

****_is walking just __awkward__?_**

It was 7:30 am. Serena had 30 minutes to prepare, and 30 minutes to eat and 30 minutes to walk to school with the Cullens. Already, she was excited. Her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Good morning, Serena." Blair greeted happily.

"Hey yourself." Serena greeted back. She was already used to the fact that they have this when-you-wake-up-in-the-morning-before-school-starts phone calls.

"So are we walking together today? Or are you busy with Dan?" Blair asked while Serena got up to stretch, she opened the curtains on her windows. It was a cloudy day. Perfect.

"Neither. You see, there's this family that moved in below our apartment, I went to greet them the other day. All of them are hot, especially the guys. So I'm walking them to school." Serena piped up. She walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Oh, you don't know how much I'd _love _to meet them. We could sit with the new girls for lunch." Blair said sounding evil.

Serena turned on her sink. "Well, don't freak when you see them. They're all beautiful, I have absolutely, no match for them."

"That's a plus. Someone who can actually beat Serena van der Woodsen. I gotta go. See you at school." Blair hung up.

She rolled her eyes and put down her phone while she brushed her teeth. Everyone thought she was perfect but she didn't think that way. She's one of those cookie-modest girls ruled under Queen B, who turns out to be her best friend. After she was done, she gargled and spit. She started to brush her hair, she wanted to look good, after all, she was after the attention of the Cullens, wasn't she? After brushing her hair, she went to pick out her uniform which she customized with other clothing pieces. She was particularly attracted to the bronze-haired guy. Just thinking about him made her heart want to stop beating. Although she's not sure if he was attracted to Serena too. All the guys are attracted to her! She's Serena fucking van der Woodsen, right? Finally done dressing herself up, she went to put makeup and went to have a few sprays of her favourite perfume which costs around $843, wow.

After doing her daily morning routine, that is eating breakfast and fixing up her bag, she kissed her mom goodbye and went to the elevator. She pressed the down arrow, it was taking a little bit longer than she expected, maybe she was just excited and once the doors opened, she rushed inside and pressed 29. It felt like a long ride and it was only a 1 floor difference! Finally, she reached it there and she went outside. Everything was just the same, like they didn't have a moving party in the apartment. The furniture stayed in the same place.

She turned around and stopped by the kitchen. There they were, as gorgeous as ever. Esme was cooking them breakfast, it smelled good and all of their food were settled into plates, untouched. They don't eat breakfast? Weird. She saw again that Edward, the bronzed-hair guy, smirked. OK, what is up with him and his smirking? Still, it made him more irresistible. "Breakfast, dear?" Esme asked her kindly.

"Uh, no thanks. I just ate." Serena smiled warmly. Besides, she was bloated and she didn't want to add a lot of weight to her body. It'll just make her look like an oompa-loompa.

The clock struck 8:30 am and all the siblings stood up, their food still untouched. It was seriously strange, they should eat something. School gives out heavy workload, especially for this start of the semester.

"Hello Serena." Alice greeted her and hugged her, Serena hugged her back. She smelled good, like honey, just like the colours of her eyes. Renesmee, the youngest one, smiled at me like I was her aunt or her stuffed bear and Bella held Renesmee's hand like she was the mother. Fuck, Edward smirked again. What's so funny? He better stop that before she loses her cool.

All the guys were excited except for Rosalie. She looked so...glum. The bad kind of glum, like she wanted to squeeze every person's head in this room. Edward frowned and he nudged Rosalie's arm. Coincidence or not?

Serena lead the pack to the elevator. It came faster this time. And they all stepped in, once the doors closed, the only thing she could smell was honey. Mmm, it felt good on her nose. What perfume do they wear? Because if she knew, she'd steal a bottle right now.

The biggest and most adorable one, Emmett, pressed the G on the elevator keys. It pinged and we all stepped out the huge, white lobby. Everybody who was holding a newspaper or a magazine and was in the waiting lounge, all stared up to look at their beautiful faces. It made Serena look so...naked. she was always the center of attention, not that she wanted the fame, but not being noticed was gonna get some getting used to. Serena wasn't at all shy to them, it's like they were long lost friends.

"So what brings you to New York?" Serena asked them.

The tall, blonde curly-haired one replied to Serena with an amused expression. "We just wanted to see the light for awhile." Jasper winked to his brothers and they grinned. OK, she doesn't know what's funny and what's not anymore. It's like she was out of touch from the world for 3 months.

They went outside to the cool air. It felt refreshing, like an awakening. They walked on the sidewalk to the left which leads to Constance and St. Judes. "Oh. I heard it's wonderful in Forks." Serena said, but in truth she doesn't know where that is or how it looks like. But it wouldn't hurt to make a compliment about their hometown right? Edward, for like the hundredth time made a small grin. Ugh, it's almost as if he can read her mind because he laughs about things when in fact, no one said a joke. His grin got wider. Oh yeah, he's some freaky mind reader. Not. And Serena rolled her eyes.

"Not really. It's all trees there." Renesmee spoke up frowning. Clearly, she didn't like Forks but I'm sure everyone loves New York. They have walked quite slowly and they didn't notice it. It was almost time for school so Serena walked faster, shit.

She didn't have the time to make a comment about what Renesmee said. "I'm almost late for class. You guys could run up ahead to St. Judes." Serena told them with a slurred voice. The guys nodded and they walked briskly around the corner. When the girls reached the blue gates of Constance Billard, they still had a little bit of time to talk. But Blair Waldorf, with her curly brown hair, glossy lips and slim body, walked up to them, smiling. She looked at the girls who Serena brought with her. Blair was taken aback. They were beautiful, and they had no competition for them. But Blair turned up the fakest smile ever, she always hated people who looked better than her. And she extended out her right hand. "Hello, I'm Blair Waldorf. I'm part of the welcoming committee. Here in Constance Billard, you'll find it the best school a girl could ever wish for." Then Alice, Bella and Renesmee shook her hands smiling up at her. All except for Rosalie, she stared at the hand with disgust, as if it was filled with worms. Blair saw her reaction and gave her a glare but fixed it up with another fake smile and she laid her hand on beside her waist. Bella nudged Rosalie on the arm. What's Rosalie's problem? It was bugging Serena too. I mean, she could just say something or even say hello. She's kind of rude.

Rude is a harsh word, you know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**sorry for not updating for a fucking long time. the internet connection in the house is a wank. then we found out that the modem was off the whole time, haha.**

**anyways, for making up for the late update, I have written 2 chapters. This chapter and the one after this. All in a matter of time, just for you guys.**

**Thank you apocalyps24 for the 3rd review of this fanfic. **

**Speaking of reviews, they'll make my day! Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

****_upstaging __N __is so much fun_**

Nate Archibald was at the field practicing soccer moves when he noticed a bunch of guys walking by. They were good-looking, Nate hated to admit that. As if he needed competition now. But otherwise, he could just be friends with them. He also noticed that girls were by the gates ogling them too. Usually, they'd be stalking _him_, Nate, but no. Not this time. For once, it felt weird not being stared at. He didn't want the attention...he wasn't just used to not having any. Remembering about _trying _to be friends with them he walked up to the guy who seemed like the leader of the group. Or so he thinks.

"Hey. I'm Nate Archibald." Nate greeted the guy with bronze hair and really pale skin. He noticed that he had gold eyes. It's not like he was staring right at them, right? Nate's definitely not gay. He's just observant, that's all. But his eyes had this sort of gravity pull.

Bronze-haired dude held out his hand at him to shake. "I'm Edward Cullen. And these are my brothers Emmett and Jasper." He pointed at each one. All of them had gold eyes. But they didn't look alike except for the eyes or the pale skin. Did they get contacts or they're just really like that? His mind was confuzzled, it felt light.

Edward smirked. What was funny? Did he say his thoughts aloud? He couldn't've done that because he'd feel his lips moving. If he did, that was really fucking embarrassing.

Then all of a sudden, he felt calm. No embarrassment whatsoever. What the fuck? Is he having some kind of sudden mood swing?

Edward smirked even more. OK, whatever is funny, he has to know. It was bugging him. Or was that smirk just originally plastered on his face? He reminded him vaguely of Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter.

"So any of you up for ball?" he asked them all. They all beamed. So they're into ball? Great. They could be his extras just in case his other friends can't play soccer with him.

They split into teams. Emmett with Edward and Jasper with him. The girls by the gates were practically drooling. That was super intimidating.

Wow. Once the ball settled on the ground, everything just became a blur. They were all fast and Nate was fast too. Just not fast _enough _to keep up with them. Even his teammate was good. Actually, he had a lot of fun. Except for the girls drooling part. Not that he was jealous, he was cool without having any attention. Maybe these guys could be his new friends. They were kind and it was not like they were gonna eat him up or anything. _Wrong thing to say_.

At the end of the game, they all laughed. Nate and Jasper won. Surprisingly. Emmett and Edward were really good too. Like they played soccer all their life.

"We did." Edward said suddenly. Nate didn't know why he said that. Maybe he heard an unheard question that he missed with too much thoughts in his mind.

"Did what?" Nate asked curiously.

"Played soccer all our life, I mean." Edward replied. But he made a face. _Huh? _Did Nate stated that out loud? He only remembered saying it in his head.

"Uh, did I say that out loud?" he asked Edward, flushing.

"Yeah. You did." Edward realized his mistake and lied to him. He was a good liar opposed to Bella. Then Nate took it as the truth. Man, he's gullible.

"Oh. Well. Cool, then." Nate was effing humiliated. He usually didn't say things without noticing. Especially to the new guys. He probably gave them a wrong impression about him.

They all turned their heads at the girls by the gate. No doubt they all came from Constance. It looked crazy. It's like they were trying to bring down the whole gate just to flirt with them. Edward, Emmett and Jasper just tried to hold back a laugh. Funny. Even Nate wanted to laugh. Although, he wasn't sure if it was the right move.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**As promised, here's the other chapter that I wrote. You may be wondering why Jenny is the captain of the girls soccer team...it's an inside joke, something I can't tell you, sorry :P**

**Reviews would obviously put a smile up my face! Enjoy the chapter, peeps :D**

**

* * *

****_14 year olds are a __headache_**

Jenny Humphrey and Mitchelle Rose were by their lockers organizing them. They had third period off so they could practically do whatever they want for an hour. Good thing they had the same classes and lockers which are right beside each other. Best friends, as you can see.

"So have you heard the new family that moved by Fifth Avenue?" she, Mitch, asked Jenny. The new family is all what people talk about now these days.

"Not really." Jenny admitted. She wasn't really paying attention to the new gossip and stuff. She was really busy with the girls soccer team, heavy load of homework and she had to study for a couple of tests. In fact, she had to cram every night just for all of those to fit in her schedule.

"Well you should and I'll be the one to tell you. So yeah, they just live right below the van der Woodsens and all of them are like these totally perfect family. Both inside and outside. Not yet sure about the inside but they outside is definitely perfect. Even the girls. They could take over the whole Manhattan with their gorgeousness." Mitch had to catch breath.

Jenny always liked new people who moved in Manhattan. It makes other people feel like 'been-there-done-that' and what's even more exciting is that the kids go to Constance and St. Judes so it adds up to the drama. This is a plus especially for Gossip Girl. She has to meet them after school. Probably. With her luck, the exams could wait, right?

"Speaking of the new family, one of them is walking down our direction." Mitch murmured. Jenny spun around. There was one of them alright, a girl their age, with brown curls, brown warm eyes and pale skin was walking but in her grace, it looked more like a strut.

They had no words for her. Yeah, she was perfect. Jenny approached her looking kind. "Hello. I'm Jenny Humphrey." Jenny held out her hand. Mitch stared in silence. The girl shook it and grinned up at her. So far, people were kind to her. Or so she thinks.

"And I'm Renesmee Cullen. But you can call me Nessie."

Who names their kids Renesmee? And Nessie just sounds like a cute name...for a 5 year old. Otherwise, Albus Severus from Harry Potter is a far better name than Renesmee. But Jenny tried to keep a straight face.

"Nice to meet you. So how are you liking New York so far?" she asked, turning her head at Mitch and beckoned her to come over and join them but she grinned and shook her head. Apparently, she was enjoying this. Very funny.

"Oh. It's nice so far." Renesmee replied. She even looked like she was enjoying Manhattan. Good.

"Want to sit with us at lunch time? My best friend Mitch is by the locker behind me. But don't worry, she doesn't _bite_." Jenny invited her to be polite and to get to know her more. Who knows? Maybe they could wind up as the 3 best friends.

Renesmee made a face at the word 'bite' and Jenny didn't know why but she pretended that she didn't notice that.

"Yeah. Sure. That'll be great especially since I don't know anybody here but my family." Nessie accepted the invitation and walked, no strutted, over to her next class. That was easy.

Mitch went up behind her and laughed causing Jenny to jump a little.

"So you invited her to sit with us?" Mitch asked.

"Yeah. It won't be that bad. And why should it be?" she answered.

Mitch thought things over in her mind. "Oh I don't know. But she seems kinda sweet, anyways. I hope she doesn't invite her other family members though. 3's a crowd, and I mean it." Knowing them, they hated a crowded table. It feels so stuffy and it'll be hard to entertain questions which are coming from left and right and if God is joining the party too, they have to answer questions from above them and let's not get to the part when the floor starts talking too.

One thing can be many things.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry that I haven't been updating for a long time! I haven't been in the writing mood lately + I have other things to do.**

**Reviews would be awesome. Enjoy the chapter! :D**

**

* * *

****_'mom' __is a weird word_**

Chuck Bass was walking out of St. Judes for lunch time. He was heading for the meadow where he could chill out. First, he had to pass by Constance Billard to check the new family that just moved in below the apartment of the van der Woodsens.

By the big gates of Constance, lots of girls were by the front, either gossiping or reading a book. There was no sign of Blair or Serena or any other girl he knew. Then a small group caught his eye. They were huddled on a table. The guys came from St. Judes. Apparently, they went to visit their girl siblings here.

Suddenly, he noticed why it was so quiet, why he hadn't heard a single rumour from a nearby girl, giggling, or the ruffle of pages. They were all staring at the family. Chuck assumed them as the new family. They were pale and they all had gold eyes, the guys were burly and the girls were petite. In fact, they were perfect. No wonder why all the girls had been staring at them. But they didn't seem to mind though. They were just sitting still, murmuring.

Wanting to be nice, he approached them slowly. It was weird, not having a single girl harass him or go up to him. He felt like he was invisible. And it felt kinda lonely too.

He stopped by the table and stretched out his hand. "Hello, I'm Chuck Bass."

The guy with the bronze hair, who seemed to be the leader of the family, grasped his hand. God, it was ice-cold. Chuck shivered a little, trying not to let them notice that. Anyways, what was this guy holding that made it so cold? It's not like he kept ice in his hands all the time.

"I'm Edward. And this is my, er, siblings. That's Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice." He hand gestured them all. They were alike. But not in the relative way. It was as if they weren't siblings at all.

Chuck dropped down his hand. He wanted to warm it up with his other, but it would seem so weird doing that. Instead, he kept in his pocket where it was nice and warm.

"So, are you guys liking Manhattan?" he asked them. He was sure that everybody he seemed to greet them, asked them the same question, but it didn't hurt to ask it again, wouldn't it?

The girl with the long, brown hair spoke up this time. "Yeah. It's pretty nice here." Edward introduced her as Bella.

Then the pixie-like girl spoke up too. "I _love _it here." She seemed...hyperactive.

The blond girl was the only one who looked like something was bugging her. She looks pretty steamed too, as if someone shoved a remote down her throat. Crap, she looked scary.

He was about to greet them goodbye when his best friend, Nate Archibald appeared behind his back. "Hey. What are you doing here?" he asked him. Then Nate looked at the table beside them. He kind of faltered a bit when he saw the people occupying the table, it was funny to look at but Chuck kept a straight face.

Emmett grinned. Nate grinned back, but it looked more like a solid expression. Now, that's funny. Chuck smirked.

"So anyways, you going to the meadow?" he asked him trying not to glance back at the table. To be honest, it was kinda hard not to. Even Chuck was trying.

"Yeah. I was on my way there till...," Chuck trailed off, tilting his head quickly to the direction of the table. Nate got the message. Knowing Chuck, he was _trying _not to be rude but naturally, he always is.

"Sure. We'll just head there together." Nate turned around now to the table. Did he cave or something?

"Uh, we'll be going now. See you guys later." He said to them. Chuck wanted to say something too but next thing you know, he was being dragged outside the gates by Nate.

"That was funny." Edward remarked with a playful expression on his face. Emmett was still grinning and Jasper was trying to calm down any panicking expression in the area. But it didn't work on Bella though, she was worrying like mad.

She frowned harder. "Where's Nessie?" she whined. She sounded like a 5-year-old girl that was crying because she lost her favourite toy.

"Oh. That. She told me she was eating with a couple of girls she met by the hallway." Jasper said.

"How can she make friends that fast? What if they're older than her? Like that Blair chick." Bella complained even more. Edward felt annoyed at Bella for the first time in his life. She was giving their _daughter _a hard time by not letting her be friends with the other people. Yeah, maybe that's what he did to Bella when she was human. _Like father, like daughter_.

For the first time, ever since they got here, Rosalie spoke. "So that's what her name was? Blair? I could really use a good punch on her."

Oh. No wonder why she was such a sourpuss, she obviously saw something in Blair that she didn't like.

"You can't judge Blair just because of her look." Emmett reassured her. Rosalie got even fiercer. Oh, so he's going to take Blair's side and not her?!

"Shut up." Rosalie growled at her. Emmett frowned now. All his jazz was worn off because of her.

Bella searched around the tables to see if she could spot Nessie with 2 girls. But Renesmee was already coming their way with 2 girls...exactly.

All 3 of them stopped by the table. Jenny and Mitch gaped at them. They were even more beautiful, it made them want to cry.

"Guys, this is Jenny and Mitch." Nessie introduced them both. They held out their hands, shaken by the bronzed-hair dude. And fuck, it was cold. Jenny dropped her hand suddenly. Man, that was embarrassing. Mitch tried to keep a straight face.

"We've been looking everywhere for you." Bella whined.

"Sorry. I told Jasper I was sitting somewhere else." Renesmee apologized. Bella raised her eyebrows at Jasper and he grinned, "Told you I wasn't kidding."

"Well, you better sit here." Bella scolded Renesmee. Jenny thought that she was acting like a mom, it kind of sucked although her and Mitch thought that they weren't welcome in this conversation. They kind of felt out of place.

"Mom! Why do you always have to kill _my _fun?!" Nessie complained. She practically shouted but good thing no one was of hearing range except for Mitch and Jenny.

Mitch couldn't take it anymore. "_Mom_?" she asked, confused. Yeah, even Jenny was wondering that. Why did she just call her sibling, _mom_?

There's a lot of things you don't know.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

**Yeah. One of those short chapters I have in mind, haha. Anyways, gotta watch "Valley Girls" aka Episode 24 of Gossip Girl Season 2 :D **

**Reviews would make my day so enjoy!  
**

* * *

**_saving __explanations_**

Jenny, Mitch and Renesmee were walking back to their original table and sat down. Renesmee's "mom" aka Bella got pretty pissed at her but let her go, anyways. It made Mitch and Jenny kind of guilty in a bad way as if they committed a crime.

So they were honestly curious as of why Nessie calls her sister, mom. Maybe it was some kind of secretive sibling thing that goes around in their family but even so, it was kinda weird. "Why _mom_?" she, Mitch, asked Renesmee. She was going to get an answer. Curiosity gets the better of everyone, anyways.

"Uh. I just, sometimes, mix up Bella and my mom because Bella's acting like one. Er, you know what I mean." Nessie explained rather hurriedly.

Jenny nodded. And Mitch made a face that she didn't buy any of what she said. So they get it. People mix up names because the other one acts like the other one. Oh yeah, that's very common. For whiners.

Mitch kind of thought that Nessie was pretty weird. She didn't eat anything like her siblings and she usually gave everyone a mean glare. Scary.

All in all, she was weird. Like some problem child or something like that. Mitch and Jenny thought that she was sweet but they didn't wanna hang out with her often. Who knows? She must have some contagious sickness that might spread.

A contagious laughter and a contagious sickness are both different things.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for not updating for what felt like forever. I've not been in the writing mood + school had just started where I live so it pretty much sucks.**

**But anyways, here's a chapter mainly with Serena and Blair. It probably sucks but I'm not feeling creative today but I had to update soon.**

**Thanks so much to the few people who had reviews this fanfic and the ones who had put me up on alert and in their favorites. I greatly appreciate them!**

**BTW, instead of doing the whole chapter for a blog post by Gossip Girl, I've decided to just make one below the author's note before each chapter, that way things would be easier and I wouldn't have to waste a chapter on a blog post that definitely has nothing to it.**

**Keep the reviews coming! I love them so much whether good or bad. Constructive criticism is well appreciated too. Enjoy the chapter! :D**

**

* * *

****Spotted: S and B talking...or is it more like fighting? I've caught a few words though: **_**Family, Dan **_**and **_**power**_**. Put those words together, it sounds something juicy. Know what I mean? *wink***

**You know you love me,**

**Gossip Girl**

* * *

_**trying to be nice**_

Serena?" Blair said.

"Yeah?" Serena replied, looking up at Blair since she's been texting Dan the whole time for lunch but it didn't seem to bug Blair just this once.

"Nothing." Blair said and started fidgeting with her perfectly manicured nails.

Serena made a face of annoyance and went back to her texting when Blair spoke up again. "Serena?"

She groaned loudly. "What, Blair?"

"Nothing." Blair has no freaking clue why she can't bring up what she's about to tell her. If she says it, Serena might think she's a total asshole and a bitch, not that she already is but maybe a slut.

"Blair! You better tell me what's bugging you. You know that you're bad at keeping things from other people." Serena said, now seriously annoyed. She can't have a peaceful chat with her boyfriend not without Blair butting in and not telling her, what she's about to say. Is she pulling some kind of joke? Because Serena is not laughing...at all.

Blair gave up and gave out a long sigh, hoping to stall what she's about to tell her best friend. She better do it before it's too late. She didn't like it whenever she has to do this but she does it for the sake of friends and gossip. "OK. I'll just get to the point."

"Well, go on." Serena told her. She was ready and definitely curious now to know what Blair was going to say. Blair saw that the more she's eager to know and the more she wants to hear it, the more Blair gets guilty. Serena has this stupid power that makes you feel guilty all of a sudden and to be honest, she wouldn't call it a power for the good of society, more like the power that puts people into jail.

"Ugh. I hate it when you do that." Blair said, not meaning to stall now. She could actually feel a trickle of sweat down her neck. It's like she committed a crime and Serena is the judge and telling her that she's guilty. She called almost hear the mallet slam into the table like what most judges do to add to the dramatic effect.

Serena looked at her with innocent eyes. Blair hated that too. "Do what?"

"You obviously should get a clue on what you do the people around here. But nevermind. On to what I was saying...." she didn't want to tell Serena about her stupid power but that would save them from a catfight.

Serena had frown lines over her eyebrows. "Blair, just tell me, I want us to –"

But Blair interrupted her. "Serena! Did you want to hear what I was gonna tell you or would you just want to sit there and talk about your stupid power?"

"What stupid power?" she asked her, dumbfounded. As far as Serena knew, she had no superpowers or whatever.

"Serena!" Blair had definitely half-screamed her name.

"OK OK OK! Just go before I get off track again." Serena burst out, groaning and resting her chin on the palm of her hand like what most bored people in class do. But this is not class and this is not boring. Just, er, disturbing.

"Fine. Well, I can't stick it out any longer, anyways. Here goes...the new family that moved in, what the hell was there name? Bulls? Fullets?" she asked Serena while refreshing her memory and trying to keep track of the family name.

"You're way off. It's the Cullens." Serena stated.

"Yeah, whatever. So yeah, I hate them." Blair got to the point directly. It sounded harsh but that's what they wanted, right? The point.

"Blair...you don't really know them." Serena said now perking up. She hated it whenever Blair had to make sudden impressions about people she just met.

"I know! But there's just this feeling that they're not what you might think they are." Blair said. Serena never gets anything! She's a total naive person. So naive that she'll never face reality or even the whole world.

"Blair. You always have that feeling. Are you communicating with them telepathically or what?" she exclaimed while pointing her index finger on the middle of her forehead. It reminded her of dolphins and mermaid people that connect through their forehead. Blair tried to hide out a giggle because Serena looked pretty stupid and when did she ever get that idea? She really needed to stop watching cartoons on television. It's severely giving her a brain-wash.

Blair was successful at stifling her giggle then told Serena, "That's because you don't get it! It's like...oh, I don't know. Maybe like, whenever you see Dan, do you have a feeling that you're gonna have a fight with him or something bad happen or even that you guys would be living happily ever after or all that fairytale crap?"

"Now that I think about it, I do." Serena admitted but didn't say anything else. Blair waited for her to add more to what she said because knowing her best friend, she was one to not give up which really aggravates people and keeps them thinking: _Why won't she just give up already? She's losing a winning battle_.

"Ugh. Blair, we all get that feeling but not as the way you feel it." she explained hurriedly.

"Did that even make sense? You just told me that you have the SAME feeling as me whenever you see Dan. Just change the dilemma into you seeing the Cullens. Hello? They're called impressions or whatever people want to call them." Blair snapped back.

Serena realized her mistake about what she said about Dan. She knew it was true, that does have a feeling about him sometimes but she did not want to lose this...debate! Especially with someone who gets everything they want. "I retract what I said earlier about Dan, then."

"Ha! You can't. You said it. You meant it." she asked, grinning widely but not in the good way. More like a huge grin that declares a vicious victory.

"That is so unfair, Blair." Serena exclaimed.

"Hey, that rhymes." Blair noticed randomly. Serena giggled, removing the bad mood between them. She didn't want things to turn out ugly, especially with Serena.

Serena rolled her eyes and went back to texting. Secretly, inside the head of Blair, she was thinking about what it was like to ruin the reputation of the Fullets...she means the Cullens. Of course, she'd do it if Serena would let her but first, she needed to show the bad sides of the Cullens to her in order for them to start a war.

But remember this: All's fair in love and war.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

**I have finally done another chapter, I know, it must suck but I tried my best.**

**Reviews would help me get in the mood to write some more. Enjoy! :D**

**

* * *

****Hear hear, do you hear a couple fight? Married or not? Mom or sister? I find this new family...a mystery. Spotted: the rumored man and wife waiting for their other family members. Do I see **_**S **_**approaching them? What will she tell them? There's no secret to tell. I know them all. *wink, wink*.  
You know you love me,  
Gossip Girl**

**

* * *

_party poopers_**

"Calm down." Edward tried sheepishly to soothe down Bella, his wife.

"How can I calm down? Those girls she's hanging out with look...not trustworthy." Bella complained while flinging her hands to add the dramatic effect.

Edward smirked like he was enjoying some private joke. "Just let Nessie be. She's never going to gain friends if we're too tight on her."

"I know! But the problem is, what if those "friends" are bad influence or whatever?" she replied, frustrated. Edward was too stupid to know anything about the new generation. He's like, what? A century old? He's so old-fashioned that sometimes...it's not even funny, anymore. He's absolutely naive. It's like he has never faced reality in his whole life.

"Mitch and Jenny don't even look like most of the girls around here." Edward commented while recalling the simplicity of the two girls. They didn't wear so much jewelry or wore expensive perfume. In fact, they were fine the way they were and their faces and expressions showed no sign of evil whatsoever so he thought that Nessie would perfectly fit in with them. The thing with Bella is that she's so whiney when it comes to Nessie.

Bella relaxed a little. "You really think so?" she asked. If Edward can read their minds, there's nothing to worry about since all he read were thoughts of purity and innocence.

"Yes." Edward finally stated and was relieved to know that Bella finally let go of her complaints. These days, he hasn't been feeling the want and need to wrap his arms around her. It's almost as if he lost his feelings about her and that the whole marriage thing was a mistake he had made. But whenever he stops and thinks about it, he tries to disrupt it with another thought because there's no way that he'll lose his feelings to the only one he ever fell in love with. That was just plain stupid.

Bella gave out a sigh and rested her head on her arm. She seemed to think that Edward wasn't helping at all with the safety of their, er, daughter. All he thought about was himself and Bella and the danger around them and he never brought himself to think about the danger around Nessie.

They had been waiting for Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice since 15 minutes ago outside school. They had survived the first day. Edward, who had lives for almost for so long, thought that he knew everything there had to it about being in the crowd and stuff but he thought himself wrong this time. The way they do things here in Constance and St. Judes are different than the schools he's been to all his life. It was as if he wasn't born yet.

Finally, the four vampires showed up on the entrance looking happy all except for Rosalie, that is. She was glaring at everybody the whole day that everyone got creeped out by her.

"Guess what?" Alice squealed while jumping up and down all the way to Edward and Bella. She was too funny to look at.

"What?" Bella asked reluctantly. Whatever made Alice happy, certainly did not make Bella happy.

"We're going to a party!" Alice squealed even louder than before but Jasper had to tone her down before they attracted attention...the bad kind of attention.

"Really?" Edward asked, reluctant also.

"Yeah. We were invited by Nate's friend...who was he? Chuck, I think." Emmett replied this time, trying to remember the name.

"Yes, it's Chuck. I think _Blair's _going too." Jasper said and Rosalie cringed at Blair's name.

"I'm not going wherever that skank is going." Rosalie said with acid on her tongue. How and why did she hate Blair, all of a sudden? She hasn't done anything bad, yet.

Emmett rolled his eyes at Rosalie. Edward now realized that they were one vampire short. Of course, it was Nessie. They weren't used to the fact that they had an extra vamp in the family. Especially, waiting for that vamp after school.

"Uh, where's Nessie?" Bella asked, the same thought as Edward. Just then, Nessie came to us, waving goodbye to Mitch and Jenny, the same two girls they saw earlier.

Nessie skipped her way towards them and said, rather hurriedly, "I got invited to a party!"

"Really? By who?" Alice asked, curious to know if it was the same party or not.

"By Jenny and Mitch. Actually, it's Chuck Bass' party but they were friends and they get to invite whoever they want so yeah." Nessie explained, looking excited.

Then Bella had to pipe her down. "No way that you're going to a party. Especially, a party hosted by a 16 year old guy."

Nessie frowned and complained. "Why do you have always spoil my fun?! I'm going to this party whether you like it or not. Besides, there are some 8th graders going to. Almost everyone's invited."

'No' was Bella's final reply. Nessie said nothing throughout the whole walk back to their apartment. She was so pissed at her mom. It wasn't fair. Mitch and Jenny get to go. They're like free girls. That's what Nessie wants to be. She did not want to be under the clutches of a party pooper or a worry-wart. She'll sneak out to the party if she had to and she doesn't care if someone catches her or not because that'll teach them a lesson about loosing up once in a while. Of course, Bella wouldn't understand since she was a total loner when she was human.

Serena van der Woodsen went up to them and greeted them warmly. "Hey guys. So are you going to the party? We're actually fixing up the guest list now to not make things so unruly."

Alice replied with a happy grin on her face. "Yes, we're going."

"Good. It'll be so much fun! You guys could hang out with us. Anyways, which one of you would be going?" Serena asked, now excited too.

"Uh, me, Emmett, Jasper and -" Alice was pointing to the people who were going and she was midway to pointing at Rosalie when she was cut off.

"I'm not going, remember?" Rosalie snapped.

Alice frowned and Emmett rolled his eyes again. "Why not?" was Serena's question to Rosalie.

"Because -" Rosalie was about to say when Edward cut in.

"She's going. Don't mind her. She's just shy, that's all." Edward had to cut her off because he thought it rude to say the reason and Serena might think that Rosalie's a bitch because she's having wrong impressions about Blair and stuff. Rosalie was about to protest but Edward glared at her and she stopped as if by magic.

"I'm going too." Nessie piped up before it was too late.

"What?! No. You're staying home." Bella said hurriedly and with frustration in her voice.

Serena was trying to note down mentally the ones who were going. "She could come. Don't worry. There are lots of 8th graders there."

"Ha! I told you. I'm going whether you like it or not." Nessie said and motioned to Serena to add her to her mental list of the people who are going to the party.

Serena smiled, thanked them for their time and went back to where she came from.

Rosalie and Bella were not in a good mood when they came back to the apartment.

I smell hopelessness, do you?


End file.
